


【HPSS】教授，你想扣分吗？（上）后半段车——Lofter越王

by qytysyw



Category: HP, HPSS - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Snarry - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Rating: NC17, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qytysyw/pseuds/qytysyw





	【HPSS】教授，你想扣分吗？（上）后半段车——Lofter越王

（原全文见[Lofter](http://www.lofter.com/blog/11liuyaru12)，以下为正文（上）后半段） 

Harry不再顾及年长者的反抗与咒骂，修长有力的中指以极快的速度开始进进出出，打着漩，转着圈，弯曲指尖勾住柔软的内壁，食指与无名指逐渐加入，一同开拓着那个本来很小的洞口。在感到他的魔药学教授突然停止咒骂，弓起印着红痕的腰时，再度用力按压着同样的地方，然后完全抽出手指。被开拓的小穴迅速开始收缩，但Severus仍然感到一团充血的热气汇聚在自己的下身，让自己更加羞愧且焦躁不安。

Harry似乎有些走神的扫过Severus的地窖，一套简装尺寸的魔药制作搅拌棒被拉近，摆放在他魔药教授的办公桌上，他不假思索的拿取最粗的一根，未经任何提示再度插入那个缩小的穴口中，Severus不意外的吃痛出声，短暂的反应过后，继续他的咒骂，Harry完全不顾受到的任何阻力，变换着角度抽出，插入，抽出，插入，被拉扯的穴口的一圈嫩肉因此而翻卷，像是一朵开开阖阖的花。

这根最粗的搅拌棒越插越深，直到无法被任何排斥的力量轻易地推出，肛门与直腸的嫩肉甚至在透明的水晶搅拌棒柱身中映出一片淡淡的红色影子。

“我想我的手指还是太粗了，没办法插到你的陰莖里，让你的前面和后面都被填的满满的。”

Harry的手已经移动到前面，再度攥住那根炽热的硬物圈弄着。

Severus在这种肉体和语言的双重刺激下越来越敏感，筑起的克制的盔甲正在生锈，变得脆弱不堪。他感到那只控制着自己陰莖的手托住柱身，听到自己办公桌上一声微弱的摩擦声。

“这根最细，应该可以。”

Severus有些惊恐的扭动自己的腰和臀部，妄图摆脱Harry的钳制却根本无能为力。他感到冰凉的柱体沾着滑腻插进发烫的茎口，狭窄的马眼被填堵，阻力仍然毫无作用，那根细长的搅拌棒越插越深，直到疼痛被一阵战栗代替，Severus感到，插在自己身体里的两根实验器材都在冲击着自己的敏感之处，这种饱胀感已经冲散了他的自制力。

接下来，那根细长的搅拌棒竟然也开始了抽插，Severus倒吸一口凉气，大脑感到一阵昏沉，眼皮微微闭合，黑色眼眸蒙着一层承受折磨的雾气。

“醒一醒，教授，这还只是你的实验小工具，就把你干到要晕过去了吗？”

Harry伸手拍在年长者伤痕累累的臀部，试图让他重新恢复清醒。

就在Severus重新睁开迷茫的双眸时，后穴的搅拌棒被猛然抽出，骤然而至的空虚瞬间又被填满，接着挤进另一根发烫的柱体，以一种迫不及待的急躁的速度开始新一轮抽插。

Severus感到自己的屁股就要裂开了，感到自己身体里柔嫩的肉壁遭受着残忍的碾压，感到自己被填堵的陰莖膨胀的快要爆炸，感到自己急促的呼吸马上就要使自己窒息，咬紧的牙齿哆哆嗦嗦的碰上唇舌割开细小的口子，肌肉的颤动带来全身的酸痛，拉扯着被抽打出的伤痕，浑身似乎都在燃烧，他扭动头颅，脸颊、额头、高挺的鼻梁擦过桌面，仿佛遭受掌掴，胯骨不时撞上桌沿，让他的骨头钻心的疼。

“激情”与“爱”吗？Potter的口味还真是了得……

“停下……Potter……

“停下……

“停下……

“Potter……”

当然，不会有这样一个听从他命令的Potter，不会有这样一个已经玩的兴致大起根本止不住的Potter能够听从他命令。

Harry将自己的炷刃稍稍退离，再猛然向前冲锋，再度退离，再度向前，深深地顶进他年长的教授的身体，解开上衣扣子的胸膛贴着他教授的脊背，他探身向前，靠近Severus，因为欲望而使喘息变得粗重。

“我要是个斯莱特林就好了，教授……

“把你脱个精光，仍在公共休息室的地毯上，从晚干到早，把你干到晕过去，看看你哪条早起的小蛇有那份荣幸亲眼目睹他平时严肃正经的院长如此美丽的大张着双腿瘫在休息室的正中央，白花花的屁股里还源源不断的流出水儿！

“湿漉漉，黏乎乎……把地毯都弄的肮脏不堪……不，到那个时候，你的屁股早就红肿的跟熟透了似的了！”

Harry伸开双臂环抱着Severus，两只手探向Severus的身前，钻入血肉与桌面之间的空隙，滑过紧绷的胸膛，掐住在欲望的刺激下突起的乳首，粗暴的揉捏着，并伸出舌头舔拭他眼前的几道交叠着的抽伤。

“那样也不好……大概你会少扣很多分……我可就找不到理由来报复你了……”

“停下……Potter……

“停下……Potter……”

无意识的低声呢喃从Severus破损的双唇间流出，Harry抖动胯部，继续在Severus的后穴里碾压着，钻探着，冲刺着……

直到一股迸发的暖流从他的体内窜出，深深地扎进他年长的教授的身体里。Severus的前额印刻下深深的沟壑，皱起双眉紧闭着眼睛，忍受着。

“停下……Potter……

“Potter……求你……”

Harry稍稍离开Severus的脊背，伸手向下捏住Severus的陰莖，不意外地，那里就像是烧火棍一样，又硬又烫，甚至即使在那样的堵塞下，前段也湿漉漉的一塌糊涂。

“Potter……求你……”

“求我的时候，要叫我Harry，Severus……”

“Potter……

Harry再度捏住那滚烫的根部，不断地施加压力以示警戒。

“Po…Po…tter……

“Harry……Harry……

“求你……”

“求你……”

Harry缓缓地抽出那根细长的搅拌棒时，Severus一直紧张的弓着腰，就像是一只蜷曲身体的发情的猫，直到那根阻塞他的异物完全被抽出后，Harry碰触那根由于堵塞还未能彻底获得释放的柱体，只是用力套弄三四下，乳色的白浊与淡黄色的液体一同泄出，获得久违的畅快，与自暴自弃的放肆，污染了摆放着书籍笔墨与羊皮纸的桦木书桌，以及脚下踩着的暗绿色的地毯……

Harry再次俯身舔舐Severus的身躯，冒着欲火的温度的躯体，流淌着晶莹的带着咸味的汗液。

“Severus，你尝起来真好……”

Harry努力克制着自己啃咬Severus肉体的欲望并成功的失败了，他的牙齿咬上Severus坚实的背部肌肉，烙下一圈带血的牙印……

Severus昏昏沉沉的颤动着眉毛，在全身都像被碾过了一般的酸疼中，被啃噬的疼痛已经不算什么了。

在模糊的意识中，Severus想……

我要被吃掉了……

不，我已经被吃掉了……

（TBC）

Lofter：[@清幽庭院锁越王](http://www.lofter.com/blog/11liuyaru12)


End file.
